The Annoying Kid I Took In
by XxTommyTwoTotsxX
Summary: While searching for a job, Kakuzu comes across a young orphan named Hidan, and decides to bring him to the Akatsuki Base for some extra cash. Little does he know that this kid's going to be his new partner. KakuHida KakuHidan
1. The Kid

Kakuzu sighed as he walked through the streets of a small snow-filled village. A village so small, he didn't even think it had a name. He looked around. Not a job opening in site. Yes, He was in the Akatsuki, clear from his cloak, but still, a little money couldn't hurt.

"Stop!" Someone yelled. Kakuzu turned around to find a man chasing a young teen, who couldn't have been older then 15. The kid was laughing as the man chased him with a pan in the air.

"When I get you! I'll wring your neck and skin you!" The man yelled furiously.

"Like you can catch me. You couldn't catch a dead turtle!" The boy yelled back, running

past Kakuzu, who turned to watch the chase. Kakuzu noticed he was holding a loaf of bread, and a bag of cookies. The boy reminded Kakuzu of himself when he was alone in the world.

The man stopped and turned around, he was obviously furious.

"Is there something I could help you with?" Kakuzu asked, hoping for money if he caught the kid.

"Who are you?"

"Kakuzu. Do you need me to catch that boy?" He asked, bowing to the older man.

"Sure, I'll pay you 20 American dollars."

Kakuzu nodded, not knowing how much that was worth. He turned and ran off into the alleyway that the kid turned into.

He immediately saw the kid, eating the bread quickly. He was immediately sent a flashback of his childhood, but shook it away. He approached the teen.

The boy looked up and wiped his face with his sleeve, which was surprisingly clean.

"Whaddaya want, fucker?" He asked, standing up, and looking up at Kakuzu.

"Y'know that man you blew off back there? I was sent to get you. So come on."

He grabbed the boy by the shirt collar and started walking out of the alley.

"Woah-Wait, please!" He pleaded.

Kakuzu still held on, but stopped walking.

"Hn."

"D-do I have to go back?" He asked with his large pink eyes.

"Are-Are you wearing contacts?" Kakuzu asked, amazed at the color

The boy shook his head 'no'.

"What's your name?" He asked the kid.

"Hidan."

"Mine's Kakuzu. Have you ever thought about being a criminal mastermind?"

"Um…sometimes…"

Maybe if I give him to Pein, I'll be awarded some money. Kakuzu thought.

"Follow me." He said, leading his way out of the village sneakily, and walking into the forest.


	2. Extra Blankets

Kakuzu looked around the snowy forest, then sat down.

"Do you have any items?" Kakuzu asked.

Hidan shook his head.

"Hm...How old are you?"

"Mm...Only...14." He replied, taking a frosted stick and drawing into the snow.

"14!? Woah...Wait...are you cold?" Kakuzu asked, noticing the boys long-sleeved white dress shirt, and long black pants.

"I guess...I can fucking take it though..." He replied.

"Why're you dressed up like you're going to a wedding?" Kakuzu asked.

Hidan's eyes got big. "Well, I-I...Uhm" He fidgeted with his fingers.

"Dont worry, I wont turn you in" _Even though I tried _Kakuzu thought.

"Okay...But- not right now..."

Kakuzu nodded, then looked up into the sky, which was a dark blue.

"We should start resting now." He told Hidan, who nodded.

"Kay...But I dont go to sleep this early..." Hidan said, watching Kakuzu pull out a bag from inside of a hollow log, then start getting the sleeping mat set.

"Whatever you say, dont set out the fire though." With that, Kakuzu laid down and fell asleep on warm thick blankets.

"Okay..." Great. Hidan was alone, again. He pulled out cookies from his previous robbery, and looked at them with a scrunched up face. They were crunched into crumbs. Hidan threw it over his shoulder and sighed as the cold air brushed his face.

---

Kakuzu woke up a couple of hours later to find his chest freezing, when he opened his eyes, and looked down, he noticed the cold was from Hidan's body pressed against him. His lip were purple, and he was shivering. Kakuzu sighed. _Guess I should've told him where I hid the extra blankets..._

Kakuzu put his hand against Hidan's cheek and quickly pulled it away. "Damn" He muttered, trying to shake the cold from his hand.

_How long was he up last night?!?!_

Kakuzu sighed again and 'hugged' Hidan, which caused his whole body to practically freeze. After about 15 minutes, the cold stopped and Kakuzu was soon drifting back into sleep.


	3. Flower?

*Sneezes* Ugh, I feel like shit...:P...Sorry, I haven't updated in like FOREVER...cpu broke down, and is still broken.

----

Hidan cuddled up against Kakuzu, thinking he was in his bed, which seemed to be unusually warm at the moment. He yawned and opened his eyes, only to find the older man carrying him bridal style.

He instantly struggled. "Put me down!"

This was followed by Kakuzu dropping him on the ground. "Glad you're awake, now I dont have to carry your ass to the next village." He stepped over Hidan, and continued walking.

Hidan sat up and rubbed his head. He looked around to find that the snow was gone. "H-how many villages have we passed through?" He got up and ran after the older man.

"Only one, and two smaller ones. Why? You getting home-sick?" Kakuzu asked looking at him.

"N-no! I was just...Wondering...What the fuck is that?" He asked pointing to a small pink flower.

With a sigh of annoyance, Kakuzu looked over at the small plant. "Thats a flower, ooh! And look, its a cloud!" Kakuzu shook his head, and rolled his eyes.

"A flower?" Hidan looked up at the sky, and the thing called a 'cloud' "Woah." He said, and stopped walking.

"Where have you been in the past years?"

"Oh, Im sorry...I've never been out of my village. It always snows there..."

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes at him. "I see..."

They kept walking. The occasional 'woah.' escaping out of Hidan's mouth.

"There's Amegurake." Kakuzu jumped down off of a small cliff and landed with a 'thud' on his feet.

Hidan looked down and suddenly felt sick.

"Come on, I dont have all day..."

Hidan looked around him to find another route. Kakuzu sighed and walked back to the miniature cliff and extended his hand to Hidan.

The boy hesitantly took it and jumped, also landing on his feet. Kakuzu shook his head, "You're such a baby." He said.

"Am not...You're the one still holding my hand!" He said, causing Kakuzu to blush, and release the hold on the other's hand.

"Come on..." They started walking again.


	4. IFOUNDDARING!

By the time they got into the base, Hidan was hungry. Whining every four minutes.

Kakuzu just ignored it and walked into the Leader's office, with Hidan sticking close like a puppy.

"Hey, Leader-Sama. I've found a new member." He told the leader, who was currently writing. He waved him to the seat in front of him.

A young blue-haired girl came running out of the closet. "Pein-Sama! Guess what I sawed?!" Pein looked at her and sighed.

"Kakuzu, Konan's a five year old again, can you manage to make some more of that herbal medicine shit?"

"Sure...But, I found a new member." He pointed to Hidan, who was currently hiding behind Kakuzu, scared to death of Pein's appearance.

"Oh, I'm sure he could replace Saso-" At that exact point in time, Tobi ran into the room, with Zetsu popping up in a dark corner of the room, his yellow eyes glowing hungrily.

"LEADER! LEADER! LEADER! IFOUNDTHERING!" He ran around the room and bear-hugged Pein.

"That's-nice" He coughed when Tobi finally let him go. "Okay then...I guess Tobi's replacing him..."

Zetsu's eyes stalked around the room, then rested onto Hidan, who was still behind Kakuzu and started playing with the back of the miser's cloak.

"**Well, Well, Well...Looks like Kakuzu's brought us a meal..."**

"Hm..." Zetsu disappeared back into the wall, and appeared behind Hidan, who, when turning around, let out a high-pitched scream and hugged Kakuzu.

"Zetsu." Kakuzu looked over his shoulder and glared at the man. "No." He shook a finger at the mutant, whose shoulders dropped.

"**But we're soooooooooo hungry...**"

Hidan was currently listening to the conversation and trembling, still hugging Kakuzu.

"Well, anyways. That scream was pretty girlie...Let's see 'em." Pein smirked when he saw Kakuzu struggling to unlatch Hidan from his back.

"No!" Hidan said, then Kakuzu finally unlatched him and held him up in the air by his small arm.

"He's a quick little bugger, I caught him stealing from a store, with the owner running after him."

Pein's eyes looked up and down at the boy. "He's pretty small...How old is he?"

"Claims to be fourteen..." Kakuzu said.

"Hm...You got any special talents?" He asked Hidan.

"I can knock your head off and burn your fucking body!" Hidan yelled.

"Hm...Feisty, he needs to watch his mouth."

Kakuzu glared at Hidan, hoping that the boy's attitude wouldn't deduct his price.

"How much are you willing to pay?" Kakuzu asked, aware of Pein's clones, and his need for a new one.

"Well, I was actually thinking of him...being your partner, seeing as how you killed the other ones..." Pein smirked.

Hidan's eyes went wide, and he bit his bottom lip. Kakuzu glared at Hidan. "I have no need for one..._sir_." He added an evil fling to the word.

A feminine voice shouted from the closet. "Kakuzu-sama can train the boy."

She then walked into the room, an older version of the kid a couple of seconds ago, she was currently pinning her hair into a bun with a white rose.

"Hm...Konan you're back to normal. Nice point. My choice has been made...you're partners, training for the boy starts tomorrow...Move along..."

He shooed the two out. Kakuzu frowned and dropped Hidan for the second time. He made sure to slam the door shut on the way out. Hidan sat up and ran out the room, after his new partner.

"I'll keep watch over them, Sir. They seem to remind me of another pair." Zetsu smiled and walked out the room, with Tobi.

"Hm...I hope Deidara's doing fine without Sasori..." Pein looked back at Konan, "I dont know what I'd do without my loved one..."


	5. Rule Number One

Hidan walked into the room, looking around at its grayness. Kakuzu was digging through a wardrobe. He pulled out a black cloak, a replica of the one he wore, then he pulled out pants, shoes, a fishnet shirt, and a pair of legwarmers. He walked over to Hidan, and held the cloak to Hidan's small body.

"Hm..." He shook his head, and went into a closet, flipping through several sizes of cloaks. He pulled out a size small, and again held it up to Hidan.

"Put them on, lets see how they fit." He said, handing the garment to Hidan, and sitting on the bed, with his head in his hand.

Hidan looked around, a little shy about undressing infront of another person he barely knew. Kakuzu sensed this, and, with a sigh, fell onto his back. "Im not going to look."

Hidan looked at him for a couple of seconds, before, taking off his clothing, and putting on the uniform. "Done." He stated, twirling around in the mirror to get a view of himself.

"How does it fit?"

"Fine...I dont like the shirt though..." He pointed at the shirt left lying alone on the floor. "Too fucking annoying."

"Okay. Well, that's the bed, that's the bathroom, and I'll show you the kitchen later..."

Hidan was still staring at the bed. BED. No plural, no 's' at the end. Just one Queen-Sized Bed. "W-where are you going to sleep?"

"The floor, where the hell do you think I'm going to sleep?" He sat down at his desk and started typing on his calculator and writing stuff down.

Hidan tensed up a bit.

"So...There's one bed...For both of us?" He asked, he started taking big breaths, an attempt to calm himself.

"Yeah."

"O-okay..."

"Are you hungry?" Kakuzu asked him, not looking up from his work.

Hidan looked over at him, "Very." He sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed the covers.

"Well, We're eating in about 15, 30 minutes."

"Hm." Hidan looked over at a nightstand, a pile of money was sitting on the stand. He stared at it for a while, then reached out to touch it.

He was immediatley slammed against the wall, held up by Kakuzu's hand around his neck. He tried to pry Kakuzu's hand from his neck, but the attempt to free himself was useless.

"Rule number one. Never, Ever. Touch my stuff." Kakuzu glared at him, then tightened his grip on the teen's neck, whose face went a light blue.

Hidan's face went blank, and his eyes closed. There was no doubt about it that Kakuzu had killed him. The man released his grip, and Hidan fell to the floor, not moving, or making a sound.

"Knew he wouldn't last long." Kakuzu said, staring at the boy for a moment, then walking back to finish his work.


	6. Im Never Safe!

Hidan woke up later, much later. His neck was hurting, and he rubbed it to try to stop the pain.

He looked around the room, it was night-time. The room was dark, and he could hear slow, soft breathing. He got up and saw that Kakuzu was asleep, lying in bed on the other side.

At that moment, lightning crackled, and the thunder boomed out a reply. Hidan winced, and started shaking. He got into bed, and covered himself up with the covers.

The next boom and crackle sent shivers up his spine, and he slid quickly over to Kakuzu. He hugged the man, and buried his head in his back.

At this moment, Kakuzu woke up, and looked over his shoulder at the object that intruded his sleep. His eyes went wide, and he sat up.

Hidan was left on the bed, sitting up also. He started crying. "I-i'm sorry! Please, I'm scared! Don't hurt me." He said, using his arms as a shield for his face, incase he was hit.

"I-I killed you though...I know I did!" Kakuzu backed up. Hidan put his arms down, "I-I'm-" He sniffled. "Immortal, you can't kill me..." He said, and sniffled again.

Kakuzu's eyes were wide, He was glad his mask was on, so the kid wouldn't see the pure shock on his face. They sat there like that, staring at each other.

Then the lightning erupted again, and Hidan pounced on Kakuzu, sending them both falling off the bed. "What the heck is wrong with you!" Kakuzu said, trying to pry off the teen.

"Please! He said he was coming! I'm never safe!" He started crying again.

Kakuzu sat up, confused in the whole mess. He hugged the boy back, and gently shushed him.

"It's okay. He's not going to get you. You're safe here." Kakuzu didn't really know who 'he' was, but it couldn't help.

Hidan's crying turned to sniffling. "Come on." He got up and pulled Hidan up too. Hidan held onto Kakuzu's cloak, which the man never took off while sleeping.

Then Kakuzu led them both out of the room.


	7. Jashin

A teen between the age of 16-18 was sleeping on the couch. An older man was asleep behind him, he was hugging the younger one protectively.

Hidan was amazed at how different they were, yet also at how much they obviously loved each other.

The younger one was beautiful, and perfect. The older one was part-fish. A beast.

Kakuzu saw Hidan staring and told him their names. "That's Kisame Hoshigaki, the blue one. The black-haired one is Itachi Uchiha."

Hidan nodded, and followed Kakuzu as they walked into the kitchen. "Grab something to eat." Kakuzu instructed him.

Hidan nodded again, and searched the cabinet, pulling out a pear, and eating it quickly. The storm had passed. Something they both were thankful of.

Hidan threw the pear away, but his stomach grumbled noisily. He grabbed another pear, again eating it quickly.

"Hey, Kuzu." Kakuzu winced at the nickname. "Yeah?"

"What kind of religion are you?" Kakuzu stared at him for a second, before answering. "Uhm. I'm an atheist. And yourself?"

Hidan gave Kakuzu an evil glare when he said the word, atheist. He looked down. "Oh, I'm a Jashinist." He then looked back up at Kakuzu, with big pink eyes.

"You can be one too."

"What's a Jashinist?"

Another evil glare. "Its a religion, you worship Jashin, practice chastity, commit violent acts upon unbelievers, sacrifice them, no greed though. Plus, the more fuckers you kill, the more immortality you gain."

Kakuzu looked at him. That's when he noticed that the necklace Hidan wore was in a strange symbol. "Is that the symbol of him?"

Hidan looked down at it and held it carefully in his hand. "Yeah, made it myself."

Kakuzu looked at him again, he didn't seem that religious. "Nah, I'll stick to Atheism." Yet another death glare.

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because, I don't like their ways."

"Oh...You can be a different Jashinist. You can ask Lord Jashin for special missions."

"No. End of discussion."

"Come on. Immortality. Who the fuck would give up that?"

"God, Shut up!" He never thought that Hidan would talk this much.

Hidan sunk a bit in his chair. Then mumbled, "Jashin...you mean..."

"URGH!" Kakuzu left the room, returning to his bedroom.

"I'll get him next time..." Hidan said to himself.


	8. Boo!

Hidan fell asleep on the kitchen table, he woke up to Tobi shaking him back and forth like a rag doll.

"No! Tobi sits there!"

"Tobi, leave him alone, hm!" A blonde-haired boy said, wearing a white apron, and currently making waffles.

"Yes, Sempai." The other boy skipped to his sempai.

Hidan rubbed his eyes. "Where the hell am I?" He asked.

"Ooh! Hidan said a bad woooooooord!" Tobi exclaimed, pointing to Hidan, This earned him a slap on the head from the older one.

Hidan looked at the two. "You're that kid from the office. And you..." He moved his finger from Tobi, to the other kid.

"I'm Deidara." The kid grinned. "How old are you? You don't look any older than me, hm."

"How old are _you_?"

"15."

"Oh. 14. And him?" Hidan said, he pointed to Tobi. He stood up wobbling a bit, due to being woken up so fast.

Deidara looked at Tobi. "Oh. We don't know. He'd have to be young though, hm."

"Tobi doesn't even know his birthday! And Tobi LOVES birthdays!"

At that moment Zetsu popped his head in from a corner of the ceiling. "**December 24. Idiot."**

"Oh. Yay! Tobi's birthday is Christmas Eve!" Deidara looked at him oddly, then at Hidan.

"Thank you, Zetsu. Now He's going to be annoying us for centuries." He looked at Hidan. "Anyways, Do you like waffles, hm?"

"YEAH WE LIKE WAFFLES!" Tobi sang jumping up and down.

Deidara sweat-dropped. Hidan stopped his staring at Zetsu, to turn to the two. "Yeah."

"Well, okay then, because my waffles are better then ever, hm~"

Kisame came in at this moment. Only Deidara, Tobi, and Zetsu saw him. He put his finger to his lips then snuck up behind Hidan.

"Boo!" He hugged the boy from behind, who let out a high-pitched squeak. Everyone laughed, Kisame put him down and ruffled his hair.

Hidan stood there, shaking. "Oh, come on. I'm not _that_ scary." Kisame said, looking back at Hidan, who started to calm down.

"Yeah~ Kisame's pretty, not scary~" Tobi exclaimed hugging the shark-beast.

"Pretty ugly." Said a voice. Hidan looked over to see the same kid from last night, Itachi.

"Aw, why do you have to be so mean, 'Tachi." Kisame pouted.

The teen smiled, then turned to Hidan. "So, you're the new kid? Pretty scrawny."

"Am not!" Hidan retorted.

"Are too!" He stuck his tongue out at him.

"I can beat you anytime! I can beat all of you!" He exclaimed.

The members all looked at each other. "Pretty big words. Let's see what you've got. Meet me after breakfast, we'll have a short battle."

He shook his head towards the other members. "Anyone can come."

Hidan agreed, he was really angry at him.

"Okay...hm. Breakfast is ready, hm." Deidara said, trying to set a better mood. He put a plate of waffles on the table.


	9. Memories

After breakfast, The whole akatsuki went out to a place in the forest. The rain was falling. They all sat down on the ground, which Pein made sure wasn't wet. The place for the spectators was completely dry, and not raining. Hidan was in his akatsuki pants, Itachi was in a fishnet shirt, and black pants. Hidan had small cuts all over him.

Hidan looked at the akatsuki members that were watching. He was glad he wasn't fighting Kakuzu, Zetsu, or Kisame. They were scary looking. But, Itachi looked like a normal boy.

Itachi stood on the other side of the clearing. Hidan was still getting ready. He pulled out a canister, which he had grabbed from his pants a couple of minutes after breakfast.

"Hey, No pills!" Itachi called from the other side. "They're not pills, Jackass." He called back.

He opened it up and pulled out the scroll summoning his weapon. He really never used it, his dad had given it to him. In about three seconds, he was holding a three bladed scythe.

"Why is it so heavy?" He asked himself, he almost collapsed from the weight.

"Ready?" Pein called.

They both nodded.

"Start!"

At that moment they both ran towards each other, "_Gōkakyu no Jutsu!"_

Hidan dodged just in time to escape the large flame. He managed to get behind Itachi, who turned around and grabbed Hidan's arm.

"_Karasu Bunshin no Jutsu!" _Clones appeared around Hidan, leaving no room to escape.

He swung his weapon, and spun in a circle, quickly destroying the clones, and leaving flocks of crows flying around. A blade lightly scraped Itachi's skin, and caught blood.

Hidan jumped several feet away, he licked the blade and smirked. He drew the symbol of Jashin on the ground, using his feet. Then his body changed pure black, with white skeletal markings. His eyes were locked onto Itachi, who was currently running towards him.

Just as he was only a couple feet away, Hidan jabbed his scythe into his stomach region. Everyone let out a gasp. Itachi fell to his knees, gripping his stomach. He looked up and made contact with Hidan's eyes.

"_Tsukuyomi!_" Just then, He was inside Hidan's head. He felt something tugging at the mind. Hidan had horrible memories. He could tell. He grinned evilly, and replayed them in the young albino's mind.

Hidan screamed, and started crying. "Stop it!" He yelled. Usually, He would've replayed the clips again and again. But, they were so...wrong. He stopped, And when he was done, he again looked at Hidan.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know..." He said, looking down, and still holding his stomach.

Hidan glared at him, and stepped out of the circle, quickly returning back to normal. "S-some memories are for the-the owner's only." Then he ran back to the base.

The akatsuki just sat there. Kakuzu sighed, and got up. "I'll get him." He teleported himself back to the base, using a jutsu.

Itachi stared at the group. "I-I really didn't know."

Pein sighed. "Well, you won atleast." He grinned and stood up. "I'm gonna go eat some cake."


	10. You're So Weak

Kakuzu never really _ran _to the base. He walked. He could care less what happened to Hidan. He was actually hoping the boy got lost and fell in a ditch, and then was eaten by squirrels.

Yes, then Kakuzu would be partner-less. But, He did like the kid's company. A bit. Not that much.

Anyways, what actually happened, was that he found Hidan, sitting along a ridge of a river, and hugging his knees while crying.

_Great, there goes my dreams for a peaceful life. _Kakuzu thought. But, he was a little happy that Hidan was safe.

He walked over to him, and lifted him up to his feet. Hidan gasped when he felt someone touch him, and turned to see who had touched him.

"Dont touch me." Hidan said, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Whatever. Come on." He grabbed Hidan's arm again and pulled him in the direction of the base.

"Let me go!" Hidan yelled, trying to pry Kakuzu's hand off his arm. Kakuzu chuckled, "You're so weak."

At that moment Hidan's eyes grew wide, and he stood there.

_"Haha. Look at you. You're so weak." A tall man with long black hair told him. "You can't possibly beat me."_

_Hidan looked up at him in half-terror and the other half anger. He hated his uncle. So, he spat at him._

_Then that led to him being pushed against the wall, his uncle's hand around his small neck. The grip on his neck tightened._

_The door opened in the next room. His aunt was home, and his baby cousin. His uncle instantly dropped him. "Pathetic." He muttered to Hidan, then left to greet his family._

_Hidan rubbed his sore neck. It was nothing compared to the other beatings he got on an hourly basis._

"You okay?" Kakuzu asked him. Hidan snapped out of his flashback, he was sweating, and his face was wet. "Yea, I'm...Fine..."

He wiggled his wrist out of Kakuzu's grip. "I can walk myself."

--

Once I get 15 reviews I'll start again :D


	11. Holy Shit

When they got back, Kakuzu found a note left by Pein. They were to be sent on a mission, to a snowy village. They were supposed to pack warmly, and get his package of chocolate, and weapons.

"Why do we have to do it?" Hidan asked, packing a suitcase he had found in the closet.

"Dont be so rude." He looked over at Hidan. "No packing, you said you were used to the cold. Just wear your cloak."

Hidan blushed, he _had _said that. "O-okay..."

"Let's go." Kakuzu walked out of the room, leaving a very confused Hidan.

--

"Kakuzu, Im hot!"

"I dont care...it should start getting colder here in a bit." He pointed to snow that was a good distance away.

Hidan grinned. "Sweet. Snow~" He ran to catch up with Kakuzu.

"Hey, Kuzu. What kind of hobbies do you have?"

Kakuzu looked at him. "Don't call me that. And...I like to read, and...count my money..." He looked down at his map, then folded it back up.

Hidan smiled, satisfied to get an answer. "I like reading too. I mean, like short comic books or something. I also like cookies. Do you like cookies? Im sure you do, Kuzu."

Kakuzu sighed, "Don't call me that."

"Kay, Kuzu~" Hidan replied. "Anyways, do you like watching tv? I love the tv. Say, how old are you? Im sure you're not that old. But you act old. Maybe you are old. Some people have this disease that makes them look youn-"

"SHUT UP!" Kakuzu yelled, still walking. "God! If I could kill you, trust me I would!" He yelled.

Hidan pouted. "Someone needs a hug." He mumbled.

--

"Okay, so our hotel is over there." Hidan pointed to a large fancy looking hotel. "Pwetty Pweese Kuzu~" He asked.

"No. Our hotel is there." Kakuzu pointed to a small ugly hotel. "Now, come on."

Hidan pouted again, but followed.

--

The hotel scared Hidan. There was a group of guys leaning against a wall. They all looked at him, and some winked.

"Get off of me..." Kakuzu said. Hidan wasn't exactly _on _him, but he was huddled up against Kakuzu's side as they walked.

"S-sorry." He got off of him for a minute, while Kakuzu opened their hotel door.

"This place looks like shit." Hidan mumbled, looking around at the paint that was peeling off of the walls.

"I don't care." Kakuzu replied, laying on the bed.

Hidan sighed, again, there was only one bed. He got in on his side, and quickly fell asleep.

--

The first to wake up was Kakuzu. He turned over, expecting to see the albino cuddled up against his back, but instead saw a smaller version of the kid.

A baby. Hidan was a baby. He was wearing a diaper, and was currently sucking his thumb, asleep. Wrapped up in his cloak and pants, which were now way too big.

"Holy shit..."


	12. MISSING

To say the truth, Kakuzu had a soft spot for babies. Especially cute ones. And Hidan was a cutie.

His hair stuck up and was pinned by a small pink bow, and his eyes were huge. He was now awake, and watching Kakuzu.

"Muh!" He stretched his arms out towards Kakuzu, who practically melted. Though what would he do about the diaper. He was _not _changing it. He had an idea.

A thread snuck out of his arm, and went towards Hidan's stomach, who giggled at the tickling thread. Kakuzu rubbed Hidan's Head as the thread dug into the fragile skin.

Hidan only looked at Kakuzu, who expected him to start screaming. The thread wrapped around his stomach, and twisted the organ. Then went to the other organs of the digestive system.

The thread then came out, and went back into Kakuzu's arm. Kakuzu wiped up the blood, then got up, picking the baby up also.

He put him on his shoulders, and Hidan gripped the top of Kakuzu's mask, leaning his head on it, and soon falling asleep. Kakuzu left the room quickly, ready to finish the mission to receive his award.

--

Kakuzu enjoyed the silence, and he enjoyed the comfort the baby brought him. Hidan soon woke up, and banged his little fists on Kakuzu's head.

Kakuzu was holding Hidan's head, so the baby went backwards, and was upside down. "Muh!" Kakuzu held onto the baby's leg and brought him infront of him, still upside down.

Kakuzu then, let Hidan rest on his hip, and the baby put his arm around Kakuzu's neck, and his thumb in his mouth from the other hand. Hidan leaned his head on Kakuzu's shoulder, who chuckled.

"I'm not a bed, Hidan." Kakuzu told him, smiling, as he entered the next village. He stopped in the nearest store to pick up baby supplies, which he stole.

He was now carrying around a spoon, baby food, a bottle and a pacifier in his pocket. He gave the pacifier to Hidan, who popped it in his mouth immediately.

While walking through the small village he passed by a sign on a post. It was a missing child poster. A picture that looked similar to Hidan was on it, only he was around 5.

_MISSING_

_WHITE HAIR_

_PINK EYES_

_TALKS ALOT; HAS BEEN MISSING FOR 9 YEARS._

_CARRIES AROUND A PENDANT;_

_Hidan Tamkaine_

_REWARD: ANY AMOUNT OF MONEY!!_

The rest of the poster contained an address and contact info. Kakuzu wanted to meet Hidan's parents, and the reward was unimaginable. He looked at the baby Hidan, who was staring at him sadly.

"I'll miss you." Kakuzu told him, then he did something he would've never had done to anybody, actually, something he's NEVER done.

He gave Hidan a kiss on the cheek, He didn't love the kid, but he liked having a friend, and he was a baby, so he wouldn't have to get worked up about what he did.

With that in mind, he walked to the direction of Hidan's former house.


	13. Not Crying

Hidan was asleep now, when Kakuzu got to Hidan's house, which was more like a mansion. Dollar signs showed up in Kakuzu's eyes. He knocked on the door, and heard footsteps. The door opened, a girl the age of about 17 answered it. Her hair was black, with red highlights. It was braided down her back, her clothes were nice, a black dress, with a white sash.

"May I help you, sir?" She asked, her eyes went over to Hidan, and rested on him. Her eyes then went kind of bloodshot, like she'd start crying.

"Uhm, are your parents around?" He asked her. She nodded, "One second, please." She shut the door, her footsteps were rapid.

The door opened again, a man with long sky blue hair, he wore a white tuxedo. "Yes?"

"I...I saw your 'missing' flyer. I've found your child." He said.

The man glanced at Hidan. "Is that so?"

Kakuzu nodded, and handed the baby over. "He should be back to normal in a few hours. I found him in another village."

The man took him, looking at Hidan. "Come in, Please." He walked into the house, holding the door for Kakuzu, who thanked him, and looked around the large house. A staircase was on each side, and a room to the left. The stairs connected by a balcony at the top, with two doors on either side, and a door at the bottom, between the stairs.

"Follow me." Hidan's dad walked towards the room to the left, with Kakuzu close behind. The room was a large dining room. The table had 5 chairs on each side, and one chair at each end. The room was calm, and enjoyable. The girl that had answered the door the first time, was sitting at a chair, listening to music.

"Hey Dad." She said, not looking up at him.

"Hatsu, where's your mother?" He asked.

"Kitchen."

"Thank you."

They walked into another room, with a stove, refridgerator, sink, dishwasher, counters, and etc. A woman was standing next to another woman, who was wearing a maid's outfit. The other woman had short black hair, that spiked up on the side, she was wearing a black dress.

Hidan's dad walked over to her, and poked her on the shoulder. She turned around. "Hello." She said to Kakuzu, who said it back.

Her eyes also glanced at the small albino child. "Is this Hidan?" He asked her, just wanting a second opinion.

"That's not funny." She said. "He should be around 14 by now."

"Im serious." He told her. "He's even wearing a Jashin necklace, the one we got him. The man said that he should be back to normal in a few hours."

She looked at Hidan, then at her husband. "Yukio...Are you sure?" She asked.

He nodded. "Im sure." Hidan's eyes opened, and he looked up sleepily at Yukio. "Da~" He said, reaching his arms out and smiling. The two parents looked at eachother and smiled, their eyes starting to water.

Yukio's wife looked over at Kakuzu. "Where did you find him?"

"I caught him stealing food in some small village." Kakuzu told them. Yukio put Hidan on the ground, and his wife ran out into the dining room.

"Hatsu, We found Hidan!" She yelled happily, her voice cracking.

The girl ran into the kitchen and saw Hidan crawling on the ground. She ran to him and picked him up. "Hidan~!" She squealed. "And he's so cute~" She started to tear up, even Hidan's dad did.

"Thank you so much!" Yukio told Kakuzu, hugging him, his face red from trying to stay stable. "No problem."

The maid stood there, very much happy, and very much shocked. She too knew Hidan when he was little. So, Kakuzu was the only one not crying.

--

20 reviews till next chapter xD


	14. CuddleBoy

"Please, take a seat" Hidan's dad, Yukio, pulled out a chair, that Kakuzu sat in. Yukio was holding Hidan, smiling, his face was still tear-stained. They were in a big circular office now.

"Thank you for finding my son. Please, stay awhile. Your award will have to wait until tomorrow. We spent most of our money on finding Hidan."

Hidan smiled and stretched his arms toward his dad at the sound of his name. "Maahahaphhbt" He giggled.

Yukio chuckled. "He always was a talker."

"Oh, Im sure he was." Kakuzu said, chuckling also. "By the way, he should be back to normal tomorrow morning."

"Thank you. Im glad that he was in the hands of someone as smart as you."

Hidan looked over at Kakuzu, big pink eyes surveying his friend. He outstretched his hands, "Muh!" He said. His dad put him on the large brown table and Hidan crawled over to Kakuzu, who looked at him curiously, before picking him up.

Someone knocked on the door, and Yukio excused himself.

During his absence Hidan stood up and tried to pull off Kakuzu's mask. His small fingers grabbed the mask, and Kakuzu, after figuring out the boy's motives, gave him a hard slap on the head. Hidan plopped onto Kakuzu's lap and looked up at Kakuzu with big, watery pink eyes. His lower lip quivered, and he immediately started crying. Kakuzu shushed him, hoping that Hidan's dad was not listening.

Kakuzu hugged Hidan close, and rubbed his back, and Hidan's cries turned to hiccups, and then silence. Kakuzu gave a sigh of relief. Hidan soon fell asleep, and his dad came in and escorted him to Hidan's room.

--

"Sorry its a bit childish. We never touched his room after he left, but I did ask the maid to bring you one of the large beds from my room." Then he left, leaving Hidan and Kakuzu alone in the small room. There was a blue and pink crib in the corner, with white wood. A trunk of toys, the walls were painted with pastel stripes. Several toys were scattered around the room, and there was baby blue carpeting. "Cute." Kakuzu stated sarcastically. There was another bed, a much larger one in another corner of the room, the wood was a nice brown, and roses were carved into it.

He laid Hidan in his crib, who looked up at his partner, as if to say, "Why are you doing this to me?" Kakuzu walked to his bed and laid down, the bed was soft, and Kakuzu was asleep in a few seconds.

--

He woke up, to Hidan's crying. He turned over, trying to fall back asleep. But Hidan's crying didn't stop. "Alright, Alright." Kakuzu sat up to find that Hidan was sitting next to the bed crying. His face was tear-stained, probably from crying for over an hour, and when he saw Kakuzu, his cries turned to hiccups. Kakuzu sighed and picked him up. He let Hidan lay on his chest, as he rubbed the baby's back. Hidan soon fell asleep. Kakuzu still rubbed his back, watching him sleep. Hidan turned his head once, and another time his whole body, and he mumbled, "muh." In his sleep.

--

The next morning Hidan woke up and cuddled up to Kakuzu's chest, he was back to normal. No longer an infant. Hidan mumbled Kakuzu's name, and nuzzled his head against his partner's chest. "Glad to see you're awake, cuddle boy." Kakuzu said, sounding rather bored. Hidan opened his eyes and blushed bright red.

"Uhm...I was asleep...Seriously..." Hidan said, still blushing.

"Sure you were. Now get off me, please." Hidan blushed even redder, and got off, finally getting a look at the room. "I-I remember this..." He turned to Kakuzu.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Your house." Kakuzu replied, sitting up.

Hidan looked around, then ran out of the room, yelling, "Mom, Dad?!"

Kakuzu smiled, and got up to gain his money, and leave the house.

--

four more reviews xD


	15. Toying With Emotions

Oh, sorry, xP Im pretty sure the logical people noticed that I had not said Hidan was wearing his cloak, which popped rite back on like a good lil' cloak xD

--

Kakuzu walked into the large dining room, where Hidan was currently hugging his mom, who patted his head.

"Ah, Kakuzu. I have your reward." Yukio came in, and handed Kakuzu a VERY large suitcase full of money.

_Cha-Ching...Oh shit, Why is Hidan looking at me like that? _Kakuzu sighed and looked away from Hidan's pleading eyes, as if he knew that he was being left here.

Kakuzu coughed into his hand to cut off the tension between them. "Thank you, sir. I will try to keep in touch." Yukio nodded. "No, Thank _You_."

"You're...You're leaving me?" Hidan asked, tugging on Kakuzu's cloak. "But...I thought we'd stick together, and go back to the base."

"Yeah, but you can stay here, and be safer." Kakuzu told him, wishing Hidan would cut off act.

"No! I wanna go with you! Im not staying!" Hidan yelled.

Kakuzu gripped the bridge of his nose, and closed his eyes. "Hidan, what about your family?"

"They already said I could leave! _Please_ Kakuzu!"

"No! Stay here, I cant have you coming with me!"

"Why? JASHIN, YOU'RE SO FUCKING SELFISH!"

"MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T SO _ANNOYING_, I WOULD TAKE YOU WITH ME!"

"I AM **NOT** ANNOYING! YOUR FACE IS THOUGH!"

"That was the stupidest comeback."

"YOU'RE FACE IS A STUPID COMEBACK!"

"Hidan, Im not letting you come."

"YES YOU ARE! JASHIN, I FUCKING _HATE _YOU, KAKUZU!" Tears built up in Hidan's eyes, and he ran from the room.

"He's fine. I should leave now, don't worry, we always fight like that."

"DO NOT!" Hidan called from his room.

Yukio chuckled. "We know, Even as a toddler, he was a temper-child. Always starting something."

"Well, I should be going now, I'll keep in touch." And with that, Kakuzu threw the suitcase over his shoulder, said goodbye to Hidan's family, and left out the door.

--

Kakuzu walked past several large buildings, before saying, "I never said to shut up."

"..."

He looked behind him and saw no one. "Oh, I forgot that I told you to stay..." He mumbled to himself, sad that his partner wasn't here to make things more interesting.

He looked back to the mansion he left, which was a little blur. He sighed, and continued walking.

--

"Why did you just let him leave?" Hidan asked, rather annoyed.

"Obviously he didn't want you." Muttered a man from the table, who Hidan hadn't paid attention to before.

Hidan's eyes went wide, it was his older cousin, who took care of him before he left. "I-I...Im going to my room..."

He ran out of the Dining Room, and upstairs. "Get your things packed, Sweetie, he wants you to spend a week at his house." His mom called up the stairs.

--

Hidan opened his window, and slipped outside. He grabbed his cellphone that his mother had bought yesterday, and slipped it in his pocket. He dropped onto the roof, and then jumped off, landing roughly on the ground. He looked around, no one saw him. He was safe. He ran away far from his home, his breath was practically left behind, he was panting heavily. He would never go back there, not with his cousin, Garea, there. He kept on running, even when he thought his legs would fall off. He knew what His cousin did the last time he went to his house.

_"I'm serious, you little motherfucker. If you say that word one more time, I'll fucking rape you till you can't walk for days! Now pick up that fucking piece of shit, and throw it away."_

_"B-but, Ga-I mean, sire, Jashin would'nt like it if I did that..." He said, looking downwards at the Pendant on the ground._

_"Get the fuck in there!" He told Hidan, who stood there, his legs shaking. He ran out of the room, and into his own, jumping on his bed and into the small corner near it. Waiting for his cousin to come in and carry out his promise. He was shaking, he couldn't hear his footsteps. Maybe if he ran away, he would be able to escape him. But, If he was caught, he would get the beating of a lifetime. He kissed his pendant, and said a prayer, before jumping out of the window._

Hidan was too busy with his flashback to know that he had just bumped into somebody. He fell backwards, with a small squeal, and he looked up, scared to see who it was.

"Didn't I tell you to stay?" Kakuzu asked, his eyes looking at Hidan.

"Y-yes, sire...I mean! Yea..."

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. "Sire? What drug have you been on?"

"Please, Kakuzu, they're going to take me to his house. I can't explain it! Just please, Kakuzu, for the love of Jashin." He grabbed Kakuzu's arm, and looked up at him, still breathing heavily.

"Please." Hidan asked again.

"Fine." Kakuzu sighed. Hidan smiled and hugged Kakuzu. "Thanks..." He mumbled into the man's side. He let go and coughed. He really hated running.

--

Hidan looked up at Kakuzu when they stopped for him to look at the map. He wondered why Kakuzu always hid his face. He stared for a while, until Kakuzu looked up and they made eye contact, causing Hidan to blush again, and he quickly looked away. They were in a forest, miles away from the town. There was nothing but the sound of birds chirping to be heard, except when something whizzed through the air, and would've hit Kakuzu's eye if he hadn't moved out of the way. Hidan stood there, petrified from shock. "Hidan!" Kakuzu's call snapped Hidan out of the trance, just in time to dodge another kunai.

Two ninjas appeared out of nowhere, they were Konoha Ninjas. "Dont worry, we just want to play a game with you." The next second they were tied to the tree.

The first ninja walked over to Hidan and peered in closely, as if he needed glasses. "You're pretty cute." He lifted Hidan's face with a finger under his chin. "Your friend's pretty lucky." Hidan gulped.

"Don't fucking touch me." Hidan retorted, his voice shaking. "Oooh~ Feisty." The ninja smiled and looked at his friend.

"You heard him, don't touch him." Kakuzu said, glaring at the man.

"Awww, your widdle boyfwend is angwee at me." The two ninjas laughed as Hidan blushed bright red.

"No more joking around, Hishimaru, just ask them the fucking question."

"Fine, Fine." He turned to Hidan. "Do you know where Itachi Uchiha is?"

Hidan looked over at Kakuzu for an answer, but he only shook his head. "Like I'd tell you, you mother fucking faggot." Hidan told him, and gave the man a sharp kick in the groin.

The man almost fell over, "Urgh! Fuck, Im going to make you regret that!" He turned to Kakuzu, smiling maniacally. He grabbed the man by the shoulders and pulled out a kunai. He put it near Kakuzu's chest.

Hidan looked at Kakuzu, he couldn't believe how calm he was. "Kakuzu! Dont let them! C'mon! You can't let them!" He kicked and cried, screaming. "NO!"

The man dug the kunai in deeper, Kakuzu shut his eyes tightly, but remained calm otherwise. The kunai dug in quickly. Kakuzu groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. "Hidan, shut up. Urgh! You're giving me a headache."

Hidan watched as the man punctured Kakuzu's chest with the Kunai, leaving Kakuzu tied up limply. Dead.

The ninja laughed and cut the rope. "We'll find out soon enough. Have fun at his funeral." The two konoha ninjas were gone in a second. Hidan fell to the ground, and caught Kakuzu, still crying. He laid him down and cried onto his chest.

"Fuck, Kakuzu, why didn't you do something. Now Im alone. Jashin, I hate this. I wish I could die with you, but I fucking cant! Why the fuck did it have to be now? What am I going to fucking do...I-I love you, please dont leave me all alone."

It made Hidan feel weird saying the words, he continued to cry though, dismissing them.

He felt a hand snake around his waist, and looked up to find Kakuzu's eyes half-opened. "Hidan. Sorry, I blacked out..."

Hidan looked at Kakuzu, and wiped his eyes. "Someone must be playing a trick on me. Kakuzu, you can't be alive."

"Gee, thanks." He pulled a strand hair away from Hidan's face and placed it behind his ear. Then he wiped a couple of tears away from Hidan's face. He laughed. "You're such a moron. I have more than one heart, idiot."

Hidan laughed dryly. Then he blushed, thinking that Kakuzu had heard what he said. Hidan's thought was proven when Kakuzu's masked lips pressed against his own for a short second.

"Come on. We need to get back to the base." Kakuzu said, rather bored. He didn't love Hidan, but thought it would be fun to mess with his emotions.


	16. Jump

During their travel to the base, Hidan insisted on holding Kakuzu's hand. He said 'I Love You' at random moments. Asked if they'd be fucking anytime soon, and then after about forty more incidents, got hit on the head by Kakuzu. Hidan also added Kakuzu's phone number to his contacts.

--

When they arrived at the base, Hidan immediately ran to Deidara's room, and talked to him about him and Kakuzu.

"I'm so happy for you, Hidan." Deidara told him, molding a clay bird.

"Thanks, how's everything going with you and Sasori?"

Deidara blushed. "Uhm...Fine...How come he didn't tell you that he had more than one heart?"

"Well, I dunno." Hidan said, thinking about it for a bit.

"Maybe he didn't want you to kill him" Deidara giggled at the thought of a scared Kakuzu.

"Right." Hidan said, also giggling.

--

After, putting all of his money away, Kakuzu walked into the living room to talk to the members. Scratch that, the members with a brain. He told them about his plan to toy with Hidan's emotions, and they all started laughing at the thought.

"**When you're done with him. May we eat him?" **Zetsu asked.

"Sure, as long as he's gone." Kakuzu replied. "Heck, you could sell him to Orochimaru for all I care."

"Do you think he'll find out?" Sasori asked.

"No, Hidan's brain is the size of a walnut. More than likely smaller than that." He laughed.

"We heard you added him to your cellphone contacts." Itachi said calmly.

"Actually, _he_ added _me_." Kakuzu corrected, "But I definitely won't be calling him anytime soon."

"Was it annoying?" Sasori asked.

"Hell yes. He was the most talkative person I've ever met! He wouldn't shut up, and he'd talk so fast, I wouldn't even understand what he had said. He's worse than Tobi."

"Uhm...Kakuzu?" Kisame asked, with a shocked face.

"Yea?"

"Hi, Hidan." Itachi said, gulping and leaving the room.

Kakuzu turned around to find Hidan standing there with large watery eyes, his hands were closed into fists, and he was biting his lower lip, his whole body shaking.

"If-If I was annoying, y-you could've...told me..."

"Im sorry, Hidan. I didn't mean it. I wasn't even talking about you, honestly!" Kakuzu lied.

"I dont want your bullshit, I'll be in my room. Fucking...Fucking Bastard. I hate you!" Then Hidan turned and ran upstairs to his room.

Kakuzu stood there, dumbfounded. "Good going Kakuzu." Deidara said, running upstairs to get his friend.

--

Hidan slipped his cellphone in his pocket, and jumped out of the window of the house. Running, again. He ran to the bridge, where he looked around for any watchers. No One. It was pretty dark. Something he loved. He stepped on the stone bridge rail, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He took out his cellphone and texted Kakuzu.

_Dear MotherFucker._

_I hoped your happy, because now I've gone and fucked up my life._

_I really did love your stupid fucking ass._

_Bye, Hidan._

He slipped it back into his pocket, and drew in a wavy breath. "This'll show them." Then he jumped into the icy waters below, sinking all the way to the bottom.

--

Reviews?


	17. Burning Village

The rest of the Akatsuki ran to the bridge, after seeing the message Kakuzu received. Konan, Sasori, and Kisame said that they'd stay to watch the base. Konan gave Kakuzu a death glare, which made him come along also.

They found Hidan at the bottom of the lake, he was completely dry, but his heartbeat had stopped.

"He must've inhaled some water when he was down there." Pein said, lifting his head from Hidan's chest, after hearing no heartbeat.

"He'll be fine. He's immortal." Kakuzu said, resting his head in his hand. "He'll be fine in a few minutes."

Pein looked at him. "Thanks for the tip." He said, and picked Hidan up. "Let's move back to the base." Then they all tele-portated to the base xD.

--

When they got back to the base, Konan gave Kakuzu his fiftieth scolding, about how emotional Hidan can be. Deidara would'nt leave Hidan's side, waiting for his best friend to awaken. Then, slowly, one-by-one the akatsuki pairs were called down to Pein's office. Where they were told an order, and left the base.

--

Hidan awoke to no one in the room, he sat up, coughing up a bit of water. He hugged his knees and closed his eyes, coughing again. A sharp knock came off the door.

"Hidan, report to my office." Pein said.

--

"Uhm. Konan, Im going to need Kakuzu for a bit." Pein told her, pulling Kakuzu into his office.

"I hope you give him a good lecture too!" She told him, then walked away.

--

They were in Pein's office, Hidan in the same room as Kakuzu, sitting as far away from him as possible.

"Okay, so...Im pretty sure you've seen everyone else leaving?"

"Yes." Kakuzu replied.

"No."

"Good. The same will happen to you. I want you two to set off towards the Burning Village of Miacraf."

Kakuzu's eyes widened, Hidan's eyes did the same.

"But, that's only a myth! A fairy tale to scare little children!"

Kakuzu shot a glare to Hidan, "How will we know where to find it?"

Pein shook his head. "I'll give you a map to follow. The village is intensely hot, so I would prefer you to dress in the proper outfits. The people there are very...different. Im sure you wont mind that though, seeing as how you're no different either." He eyed Hidan.

"Any Questions? No? Dismissed." He waved them away with his hand.

--

"Hidan."

"What the fuck do you want?"

"I found your cell." He handed it over to the Jashinist.

Hidan snatched it. "Don't fucking touch my stuff." Hidan ran out the room, wearing nothing but his Akatsuki pants.

Kakuzu sighed, this would be a long trip.


	18. OMJ! FIRE!

"We've been walking quite bit, haven't we?" Kakuzu asked, hoping to get Hidan back to his normal, talkative self.

"Yea."

"Don't your legs hurt?"

"Yea."

"Do they feel so bad that you wish to complain about them?"

"Yea."

"Why don't you?"

"'Cus I can."

"Hm. What would you say if I did this?" He turned around and punched him in the face.

Hidan laughed a bit to himself. "Cool."

Kakuzu sighed. "Nevermind."

--

After walking for several hours, They reached their destination. The village was burning with large flames engulfing the streets, and houses. People were walking around, carrying on their normal lives.

They weren't _normal _though. They had large black eyes, the detail was very hard to make out. Their bodies were flaming, small little flames danced on their skin. They talked to each other in a weird language. A fast-paced, jumbled speech. Some looked in Hidan and Kakuzu's direction, their eyes grew wide, and they pointed at them, running back into their burning houses.

Kakuzu grabbed Hidan and held him close. "Don't let the fire touch you. Stay close, I've been here before. Some will try to touch you and you'll burst into flames."

Hidan gulped, and nodded, letting Kakuzu hold him, despite the fact that he was very angry at him.

They walked down the hill, Hidan closed his eyes at the flames of the village gate. "Dont worry, the fire won't touch you, its more of an illusion." Kakuzu told him.

The people stared at them while they walked down their village road. They reached out their arms to try to touch the pair, but decided that Kakuzu was a threat.

A kid walked up to them, holding out his hands, trying to get some food. Kakuzu reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of paper, which he had brought for the trip to feed the burning people. The boy pushed the paper into his mouth, quickly engulfing it. His red hair was messy, and not so visible through the flames that surrounded his body. His real eyes had a greenish tint in them, his large black eyes were slightly transparent.

Kakuzu patted the boy on the head, who smiled and ran off. Hidan looked at him. "How come you didn't get burnt?"

Kakuzu blushed at his mistake, "Uhm...I have some good sunscreen...SPF 500" He lied.

Hidan took it though, "Hm. Anyways, what are we supposed to do now?"

"We're supposed to find this guy, whose being held somewhere." Kakuzu looked around the buildings, looking for a suspicious place.

"Hm. That's nice." He looked back up at Kakuzu. "Why aren't you squinting from the flames?" He asked.

"Oh, Uh-"

"Kemitatas agetas fasedgfarat!" Someone yelled. They both turned around and saw several of the villagers pointing at Kakuzu and talking amongst themselves. Kakuzu and Hidan gulped.

One of the villagers walked up to Kakuzu. His hair was slightly visible, it was light brown, he looked old, he walked with a limp. He stared at Kakuzu for a minute. His large black eyes hiding his original eyes. He smiled, all of his teeth were sharp, and fit together like a puzzle.

He turned back to his people, he must've been an elder, because, when he raised his hand they stopped their talking, he said, "Agetas siajafika keanarater." Everyone smiled, big sharp toothy grins. They cheered and talked amongst eachother excitedly.

Kakuzu stepped back a bit. "Agesatakemat?" The Elder asked Kakuzu, who merely gulped and replied. "I-I don't know what you're talking about. I'm merely just passing by."

"Afaskfedta-meh?" He asked. Kakuzu laughed nervously. "Uhm...Can't understand you, Leaving now." He pulled Hidan backwards, as they turned around and walked away.

Hidan was still processing what was happening when a woman walked up to them and tapped Kakuzu on the shoulder with her flaming hand. He turned around.

Her hair was dark and long, her eyes were quite visible as blue, through the black orb eyes. She gulped and asked, "Daskaemari asfater kemahti?"

Kakuzu looked at her with wide eyes. "Mom?" He mumbled quietly.

--

Hehe, Im home alone, writing this while I'm sick from school xD And I have to say, the fire-people scare me a bit XD

OMJ! I need opinions and reviews for duh awesome fire-people of Miacrafa x] Who, I might just draw. Any questions on duh awesome people?


	19. She's On Fire

Hidan looked at her, then at Kakuzu. "Dude," He laughed dryly. "Your mom's on fucking fire!"

"She's not my real mom, you moron." He hit Hidan on the head.

"Ow!"

"Askafegaet takasd keh?" She asked.

"Kasasdefingasf Igale tehtao" He replied, hesitantly, knowing that Hidan would bug him about it later.

The Elder then walked over and gave Kakuzu a whack on the head with his wooden cane, which, suprisingly, was not on fire. "Jashafeatasn!"

Kakuzu winced and rubbed it. "Ow. Kasadefah!" He apologized for not telling the man what he wanted to know sooner.

"Haha!" Hidan laughed, earning a whack on the head by the old man. "Ow!"

"_This one's made of skin. It's flawless~"_

_"So pretty!" _The children gathered around Hidan, their large black eyes boaring into his skin.

"Why don't they talk in that weird fucktard language?" Hidan asked.

"Its a phase, they were probably stolen from other villages, the fire on their skin isn't as strong as the others."

Hidan looked at them. "Sooo...Can I touch them?"

"Only if they speak a language you can understand. Come on." He grabbed Hidan and they followed the Elder, and Kakuzu's 'mom' into a burning building. The inside was cool, and breezy, a great contrast to the exterior.

"Woah." Hidan said, glad to get out of the heat.

"Taskafastsaf heafatheg." The Elder said, sitting down on a flaming chair.

Kakuzu thanked him in the weird language.

Hidan grinned, "I wanna try!" He thought for a moment. "Faskeigan Teafa Seecea." He grinned again.

The Elder and Mother looked shocked. "Hidan, you just cussed out their ancestors." Kakuzu mumbled to him.

Hidan frowned fakingly. "I did? Oops."

Kakuzu asked for his partner to be excused, and he told them all about what had happened when he left the village.

He was only 3 years old when he was taken away from his real village. He grew up with all the other kids, not yet developing the flames that would soon cover their body. He was raised by a woman who had picked him up on the streets, his 'mom'.

He soon learned the language when he was 5, and when he was six, still with no flames, he developed strange markings. The markings were stitch-like, they soon grew more real as time went on, moving at just a thought. It seems that he had 'developed' them when his mom had left him alone in the house, and he wanted to become a real doll, so he would never die, or feel pain. So, he took a thread and needle and began his work.

When he turned 8, he was brought to another village, a normal one, he was raised there. He was taken because of his unabillity to grow the flames needed to survive the heat. He became a street kid, stealing people's wallets, and accessories. Money was his best friend, they never judged him, or denied his weird looks. So, as time grew on and he joined the Akatsuki, the village he left behind became nothing more than a fantasy.

"So, you wanted to be a doll?" Hidan asked, unable to hold in his laughter.

"Shut up." Kakuzu replied. "I was only six. The idea of becoming a doll was only an excuse I used, to make sure the Elders wouldn't worry about me."

"Agarsaeketma?" The Elder asked.

"Hasiaker!" Kakuzu replied, clearly annoyed.

"What'd he ask?"

"Nothing. Just something about your annoying habits." Kakuzu sighed. "Gaskre Teham Heatreagar?" He asked.

The Elder nodded and took out a box, opening it to reveal a small, shiny rock. Light emitted from it.

"Yorate Tamegi?" Kakuzu took it from the box, admiring it's beauty. "This is one of the things Pein wanted us to get."

"Hasafeke." He excused himself and Hidan, as they left the room, leaving behind the small mineral.

--

Ending sucked, the language isn't just gibberish, its actually very hard to speak it xD or type it.

Reviews, Pwetty Pwetty Pweeese? x]


	20. Ice Cream Attacks!

Kakuzu quickly took Hidan to a hotel room, who was dodging flames and burning birds.

Hidan plopped right onto the bed when they got there. Kakuzu sat in a computer chair by the window.

"Hey, Kuzu?"

Kakuzu turned to his partner, who was sprawled out on the bed. The way his partner was laying caused Kakuzu to blush.

"Hm?" Kakuzu asked, turning back around.

"Can we go eat. Im STARVING!!" Hidan said, frowning and rubbing his stomach.

"You're always hungry." Kakuzu turned to his partner once again.

"Please, Kuzu. Pwetty Pwease?" Hidan asked, giving Kakuzu a uke-ish look.

Kakuzu sighed. "Fine, but it's not going to be fancy."

"Aw, thanks Kakuzu~" Hidan grinned, and grabbed his cloak, running out of the room, and leaving behind a neglected Kakuzu.

--

Kakuzu took Hidan to a small restaurant. Hidan ordered Chocolate Milk, and a Fudge-Sicle.

"Y'know, That stuff will kill you later in life." Kakuzu told Hidan.

"Stupid. I'm immortal, remember?" Hidan replied, Slurping down his chocolate milk, and moving to his popsicle.

Kakuzu blushed at what he knew would happen. Hidan popped the fudge-sicle in his mouth.

The miser coughed nervously, earning Hidan's attention.

Hidan saw his partner's blush, and had felt his stares. So he popped the fudge-pop from his mouth, and turned to his partner.

"Whats the matter?" He popped it back in his mouth, "If Shoo Wan'e' one shoo shoo'ev ordehd one."

"Psh. Yeah right." Kakuzu rested his head in his hand, watching as Hidan quickly finished the popsicle, with chocolate all over his face.

Hidan examined the stick. "Hey, Kuzu? What did the painter name his kid?"

"Hn?" Kakuzu asked. "Art!" Hidan said, laughing, which caused Kakuzu to smile. The Banker quickly shook his head, ridding himself of the smile.

"You get it? If Deidara or Sasori had a baby, they'd name it art! That's funny righ-" Hidan stopped as he felt a moist towlette press against his face, cleaning it of the messy chocolate. Hidan stared at Kakuzu.

He coughed nervously, grabbing the towlette and wiping his face clean. "I can do it myself, Im not a baby." Hidan hopped off the bench. "Come on, let's leave."

Then Hidan walked out, leaving behind a confused Kakuzu.


	21. Shocking

Kakuzu frowned, hesitantly paying the bill and walking out.

Hidan was standing inside of the hotel, waiting by the door to their room.

"Took you long enough." Hidan said, waiting as Kakuzu unlocked the door to their hotel room.

"Shut it." Kakuzu told Hidan, annoyed by his partner's sudden change in attitude.

Hidan rolled his eyes, "Whatever." He flopped down on the bed, closing his eyes.

"Hidan, don't fall asleep so early. We have to work on how to steal that gem."

"Just fucking steal it."

"No, we can't, it's heavily guarded.

"Then why did they take out the gem so easily?"

"Because, that one was a fake."

"Wow, when did you figure that out?"

"A few minutes ago."

"Oh, you're a slow fucktard aren't you?"

"Why are you so grouchy all of a sudden?"

"No reason, Im probably just sleepy."

"If you're as sleepy as you are ugly, than I don't blame you."

Hidan looked up at Kakuzu, hurt showing in his eyes for a moment, than changing into anger.

"Why'd you have to say that? It's almost as if you think your more handsome than me. You probably haven't even gotten laid yet, even if you are a geezer. No wonder you wear that mask and hood all the time."

Kakuzu didn't mind what Hidan had said about him never getting laid, or even that he called him a geezer. He was just really self-concious about his looks. So that was why he was currently pinning Hidan to the bed, forcing the boy to take what he had said back, squeezing the boy's neck.

"Take it back, Hidan!"

Hidan coughed, "St-Stop" Hidan said, trying to pry his partner's hands from his neck.

"Take it back!"

"'Kay! I T-take it," He coughed again, as Kakuzu loosened his grip. "I-I take it back." He said, frowning, knowing that he had lost the fight.

Kakuzu was still on him, narrowing his eyes at the Jashinist. "You know. You're cute when you're helpless." Kakuzu said, leaning downwards to Hidan's face.

Hidan blushed. "Shut up. I thought you didn't like me, anyways."

"I never said I did. I never said I didn't"

"That doesn't make sense." Hidan said, looking up at Kakuzu.

"Whatever."

Hidan leaned up towards Kakuzu, their lips pressed together for a second, causing a shock to run through both of their bodies. Hidan pulled apart, blushing.

"Sorry." Hidan said, as Kakuzu stepped off of him.

"Hn." Kakuzu replied, sitting back in his chair.

"Uhm...You wanna work on that strategy thing?"

"No. You should get some sleep."

"O-okay." Hidan said, confused by his partners reply.

--

;P Reviews Plz? Might have lite smut in next chapter. I dunno.

D:


	22. The Rapee?

Hidan couldn't go back to sleep. He just couldn't shake off what had happened.

_Kakuzu probably thinks I'm an idiot. I kissed him, and now he must be disgusted._ Hidan thought, listening to his partner scribble down numbers.

"Hidan?" The miser asked, not looking up.

Hidan froze, "Yea?"

"I thought I told you to go to sleep."

A frown snuck onto Hidan's face. That was it? "You're not the boss of me. You're not even my friend."

"Really? That explains your action an hour ago."

Hidan blushed. "Shut up, Kakuzu. You're fuckin' stupid."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes, his partner could be so immature. "How?"

"How what?"

"How am I stupid?" His partner asked, annoyed by Hidan's question.

"You just are." Hidan replied, shifting in the bed.

Kakuzu tapped his pencil on the paper. "Whatever."

An awkward silence filled the air. "Hidan? Have you ever wondered what life could be like if we never fought like this?"

"No...That's a stupid idea."

The next moment, Kakuzu was on Hidan, hovering over the young man.

"Is it?"

Hidan blushed, trying to sink into the bed.

"Y-yea. Get off."

"Why?" Kakuzu bent down and nibbled on Hidan's earlobe, causing the albino to moan.

"Stop. Pl-Please."

"Why?" Kakuzu asked again, trying to annoy his partner.

"Be-Because. This isn't ri-right..." Hidan said, eyes wide.

"Why?" He moved down to Hidan's neck, sucking on it for a couple of seconds, then biting it affectionately.

"Ah...St-stop." Hidan could see what his partner was doing. He started to struggle.

_This...This is just like what happened..._ Hidan thought, being reminded of his uncle and cousin, who frequently did this. He was so glad, though, that his aunt came home before the two could progress it to the next level.

"Stop. Im serious." Hidan said.

Kakuzu obeyed, still hovering over Hidan, looking into those pink orbs.

"Come on, Hidan. What's wrong? I thought you loved me." Kakuzu asked, putting a finger under Hidan's chin to lift the Albino's head up.

Hidan frowned. "Stop touching me, Jashin Damnit." Hidan said, jerking his head to the side.

A moment later, Kakuzu started again. "Hidan. Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just don't like being touched like that. Its against Jashin."

"Do you actually think Jashin cares? He'll love seeing his follower squirm, Im sure." The masked man smirked.

Hidan blushed. "He does care. Im a- Im a temple of Jashin. And you have no right to touch me."

Kakuzu sat up, straddling his partner. "Oh really? Then why'd you kiss me? You think you can touch me, without being touched back?" Kakuzu asked.

Hidan's eyes widened. He failed Jashin. "Im sorry about that. But, Kakuzu, please don't touch m-"

Kakuzu's mouth met his in a passionate kiss. Hidan's eyes went wide, and he pushed the man away. "Fine. You can touch me."

Kakuzu smirked. "But...Only if you take your mask off." Hidan said, causing the man to frown.

"You won't like what you're going to see." Kakuzu reached for his mask, "No matter what I look like, Im still going to take you, whether you want it or not."

Hidan nodded, scared by his partner's urgency, but eager to see his partner's face.

Kakuzu threw the mask to the side, rubbing a hand through his thick, messy hair.

Hidan smiled. "It's not bad." He said to the elder.

"Hidan, yes it is. They're scars, they will never go away."

"They're fine. Its who you are. Honestly," Hidan touched a stitch, "I find them an extreme turn-on~"

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow, "Really? You're pulling my string."

"No, Im seriou-"

"NO! YOU'RE PULLING THE STRING!"

"Oh...Sorry." Hidan let go, rubbing the sore stitch, before letting his arms fall to his sides.

"Maybe we should have sex another time."

Hidan sighed, "Good. 'Cause I was a little scared."

"That's why Im holding back...Hidan, since Im not taking you now. I've decided to have you whenever I want later, to replace for this."

Hidan gulped. "Okay...But-But just once."

Kakuzu nodded, bending his head lower, to give his partner a chaste kiss. "Now go to sleep." The older man got off of Hidan, laying next to him.

"G'night, Kuzu..."

"Hn."

Hidan sighed, _How can he expect me to give in to his urges when he won't even _act _like he loves me._ Hidan thought, drifting to sleep.

--

Yeah, I tricked you guys out of Yaoi-Smut -.-"

Sorry...But atleast you have small rape...hehe...right?

It was annoying, I didn't know how to fit the smut in the after the mask part, and plus,

Kakuzu thinking he could take Hidan at any moment is pretty hot,

y'know, with Hidan not in the mood...D;

Right?


End file.
